Don't Want to Be Alone Anymore
by badwolf0912
Summary: Piper is an escaped felon from a mental institution, forced to live alone on the run after her parents' death. One day, while on a job, she runs into a strange black haired man who leads her to Fairy Tail where she makes many unexpected discoveries about herself and eventually finds that she actually doesn't want to be alone anymore. Set right before Galuna arc. GrayxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! This is my first ever Fairy Tail fanfic. I'm very excited. I think this chapter turned our pretty well, but I want to know your opinion. So let me know in the comments, and enjoy.**

They're chasing me. I'm running as fast as I can, but they keep edging closer. I know what I did was wrong, and it wasn't supposed to happen. I have to keep moving before I unintentionally hurt one of them. They catch up to me and I black out. When I wake back up, I'm surrounded by blood. I did it again. I told myself it would NEVER happen again, but there was no way I could stay there. I can't go through the pain and suffering of seeing those people anymore.

*Six years later*

It's been six years since that day. Six years since I broke out of that mental institution. In case you're wondering why I was there in the first place, I killed my parents about a year before. I never meant to kill my parents. It wasn't supposed to happen. You see, the village I grew up in focused on science, so many people were experimented on in the name of science. I was injected with the blood of a demon when I was 11 years old without knowing the consequences of having the blood of a demon run inside you. If I get overly stressed or angry, I will black out, and when I wake up, I'm surrounded by the blood and dead bodies of anybody nearby. The first incident happened when my parents died. After that I was locked away in the mental institution under high security. I spent the entire year I was there trying to find a way out, and six years ago, I finally broke free, though I'm still on the run from their search teams.

Since then, I've been living on my own, doing the occasional assassination job so I can eat. I don't make enough money to pay rent or anything so I usually end up sleeping in a random tree or something. I don't really have a home. Sometimes I miss having a home, but I'm never going back to that place just for a roof over my head. I can obviously live without one.

Right now, I am on a job to hunt down some guy that didn't pay some debt to the guy that's paying me. Anyway, it's pretty boring. I wouldn't have even taken the job if I didn't need money for food this week. I am currently crouched in the bushes outside the victim's house waiting for him to come outside so I can attack this guy and bring him back to the guy that's paying me so I can get my food. I see the door open and the victim walks out.

"Vine-" I don't have enough time to finish conjuring my magic, for a giant block of ice hits me in the head.

"Erza! What are you doing?! What's wrong with you?!"

Seriously? I was just about to get this guy! Who the fuck hit me? I look to my left and see a tall, shirtless, black haired man. Who the fuck does he think he is?! And who the hell is Erza?

"Who the hell is Erza? More importantly, what the hell are you doing interfering with my mission?!"

I need this money. I'm not taking any shit from him.

"Vine Lock!"

Vines start to twist around the black haired man, but he dodges all of them. I just can't seem to win. This was supposed to simple, easy. But no, nothing in my life can turn out easy in the slightest. There's always something to mess it up. The supposed-to-be-victim starts attacking me too. Suddenly there's gaping holes in the ground, and one just happens to form right beneath me.

I start falling. I'm not a hundred percent sure what's going on, and I don't even really care. If anything, I'll be back with my parents, though I did want to accomplish more than what I did in my life.

Suddenly I feel a hand grab mine. I look up to see, of all people, the black haired guy that initially attacked me in the first place. Now I'm very confused. I'm pretty positive I'm dreaming now. He pulls me up back on to solid ground and the supposed-to-be-victim is gone. Great. No money. No food. Who knows when the next time I'll find a job is?

"Damn it! I can't believe I let him get away!" I'm very angry. In fact, I'm furious. This is that black haired perverts fault. Yes, he is a pervert as he is now standing here in just his boxers. It is his fault because if he hadn't attacked me I would have had that guy back to the guy with the money and I would be eating til I couldn't eat anymore. Now, I'm forced to starve for who knows how long. I start punching him so he can feel my pain too. Or maybe I'm just really angry. Who knows?

"Hey! What's your problem? Is this really how you repay someone who just saved your life?"

"Saved my life? SAVED MY LIFE?! I have to starve now because of you! Who knows when I'll find a job again?! I may die of starvation instead of impact now!" I start throwing punches at him again, but he just picks me up and throws me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. I'm furious. Who does he think he is?

"Where the hell are you taking me, pervert?! If you're gonna carry me like a fucking sack of potatoes you have to at least put some pants on! What's wrong with you?! Put! Me! Down!"

"Do you want food or not?!" I immediately shut up at the mention of food. "Good. Now to answer your question, I'm taking you to Fairy Tail. It's about time you joined a guild and took some real jobs."

So that's where my Fairy Tail adventure begins.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review, favorite, follow, whatever. If you have any suggestions for future chapters let me know. I'm all ears... or, eyes I guess since I can't exactly here it. Either way please leave a review and thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everybody! Here's the second chapter! Once again, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know in the comments, because I do actually read them. Anywho, on with the story.**

"You know, you don't have to carry me the whole way there. I am perfectly capable of walking myself."n The stranger that sabotaged my mission less than an hour ago sets me back down on the ground. I realize I still have yet to learn his name.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Gray Fullbuster. Yours?"

"Piper Allen."

"So how long have you been taking missions like this?"

"Um... I don't know, six years or so. A little while after my parents died. I kind of had to do things on my own and couldn't exactly get many "legal" jobs. However, I still had to eat and what not, so I did what I had to. I knew with my criminal record, most guilds wouldn't want me, so I kept doing this ever since."

"You know, Fairy Tail's different from most guilds. We can give you a second chance. You can start your life over.

"It's okay. I'm not getting my hopes up. I just want some food."

"Well promise you'll still talk to gramps anyway."

"Yeah, okay."

A few hours later, Gray and I walked up to a large building with what I'm assuming is the Fairy Tail insignia on the roof. Yes! I can finally eat again. It's been close to two weeks.

"It's good to be home."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where's some decent food? I'm starving."

"It's just inside those two doors. Come on."

When we walk inside, the first thing I notice is the piles of food everywhere. I might've actually died and gone to heaven. Then I noticed the jobs and the wizards here. It makes me wish I hadn't taken all those other jobs before. But if I didn't, I'd probably be dead right now.

"You wait here. I'm gonna go grab some food, okay?"

"Yeah."

While I'm waiting, a blonde girl and a pink haired boy with a flying blue cat approach me.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, and these two are Natsu and Happy. I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"Erza?" Natsu gasps.

"Who's Erza? Do we look that similar? And my name's Piper. It's nice to meet you all."

"Natsu, it's obvious she's not Erza. Erza's eyes are brown. Her eyes are silver."

Gray came back with mountains of food. I could just about die. However, I didn't. I kept my composure.

"I see you met Lucy and Flame Brain."

"Hey! Are you mocking me?!"

"So what if I am?!"

"WHO CARES?! Let's eat!"

And with that I dive into the mountains of food on the table.

When I finally ate so much I could puke, Gray and I went to talk to Master Makarov about joining the guild. It's unlikely, but I might as well try. And if I end in prison for this, at least I get three meals a day.

We knock on the door and walk inside the room. I'm honestly too scared to talk right now so Gray had to do most of the talking for me.

"Hey Gramps! This is Piper. I think she would be a great new edition to the guild."

"So this is the infamous Piper Allen everyone's looking for."

"She says she's willing to change. She only ever did those things in the first place so she wouldn't starve to death. Things'll be different here."

"Well I suppose there's no harm in giving a second chance to one wizard."

I grinned so big, I think Gray was worried my face would split in two. I could start my life over. Actually make something of myself.

"Come on. Let's go find Mira and get you stamped."

I ended up getting a silver Fairy Tail insignia on the back right side of my neck.

"You don't have a place to sleep right now, do you?"

"That's okay. I can figure that out on my own."

"No. You're not sleeping out in the trees or whatever you used to do before, when there are plenty of other options here. I have an idea. Lucy's a newbie too. You can go stay with her."

"That's really not necessary. I'll be fine."

"Yes it is. Hey Lucy!"

Lucy walks over to us and smiles at me.

"Can Piper stay at your apartment til she can afford a place of her own?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"See? Not that hard. Now go home and I'll help you pick out a job tomorrow."

"Thanks Gray."

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I finally finished the next chapter! I've been pretty busy so it took me a while. Let me know what you guys think. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. You'd think that'd be obvious. Anyway, on with the story.**

I wake up disoriented and almost scream when I find out I'm actually inside. The last time I actually woke up inside a building was in the mental institution. I remember waking up to the screams of agony from the people rooming next to me. I immediately flinch at the memory and look down at the scars on my arms and legs from where they experimented on me. I stay disoriented for around five more minutes, but my memories from yesterday slowly come back to me. I'm supposed to see Gray at the guild today to pick out a mission. I wonder what real missions are like compared to the black market missions I used to take.

I get up and get ready to go to the guild. Just as I'm about to leave Lucy's apartment, Lucy walks out of her room.

"Oh, are you going to the guild, too?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet Gray to pick out a mission."

"Well I'll walk there with you. That's where I'm headed too."

"Okay." We walk out the door and onto the pavement outside.

"So what did you do before Gray found you?"

"Oh... Um... I kinda took black market missions and spent most of my time on the run from the wizard council. But hopefully things will be different here. What about you? You're new too aren't you? Do you like it here?"

"Yeah. Things can be really crazy here from what I've seen, but things here changed my life and I'm sure it'll change yours too."

"That's good to hear." Lucy and I continued to talk until we finally arrived at the guild. Gray was already waiting out front.

"It's about time you got here. Come on. Let's go pick out a job." Gray and I walk inside while Lucy and Natsu meet out front.

"Most people go on jobs with partners or teams to start."

"That'd probably be a good idea. Otherwise I may end up in prison before I get back."

"So what sounds good to you?"

"Hmmm... " I see one mission worth 50,000 jewel to catch some bandits in a town not too far away.

"This one doesn't sound too bad. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll go give it to Mira and we can start heading out."

"Okay."

A little while later, Gray and I are talking to the mayor who requested the mission. It seems pretty simple. Just catch some thieves who were last seen somewhere in the forest nearby. I've dealt with way worse before. Gray and I start searching the forest for them.

"Hey I found some footprints over here." I call over to Gray.

"Nice. I didn't even notice."

"I guess if we just follow them and we can find the thieves. That wasn't very hard. It almost seems too easy."

"At this rate we'll be back in Magnolia by evening."

"Great."

Gray and I follow the footprints until we finally reach a campsite. Unfortunately no one's there. We did find the gold stolen from the mayor's mansion though.

"They have to come back eventually. They left all their gold and stuff here. If we wait 'til they come back, we can ambush them. It will be a lot easier than continuing to look for them."

"Yeah, I guess."

Gray and I sit and talk about people in the guild while we wait. There's all sorts of people I haven't met yet. I can't wait to see them. It sounds amazing. They all act like one giant family. That's something I haven't felt in a long time. Still, I have a feeling things won't be the same for me. Especially if they ever find out the truth, which I really hope they don't. Eventually the thieves show up. They did not know how to fight. I can tell you that much. My vines caught them in a matter of seconds. Gray and I turn the thieves and the gold back in to the mayor, collect our reward and begin to head back to Magnolia.

As we get closer, I notice Gray getting more and more tense. Eventually he says "I need to find a bathroom."

"Okay"

While he does that, I decide to find a decent tree to climb and look out over the trees. I've done this ever since I was really little. My dad and I would go hunting and look out over the scenery of to find game more easily. My dad and I bonded over hunting. They're some of the best memories I have.

While I'm looking out over the forest, I hear people talking down below me. I see a walking clock and Natsu. I ignore the walking, talking, clock and watch them. I hear a rustle in the bush next to them and see Natsu immediately jump into it pulling out Gray who was stripped down to his underwear. I notice he does that a lot actually. He's hardly ever has his shirt on, and he doesn't wear pants in the guild either. Gray and Natsu start picking a fight below me, so I jump down from my tree in case it goes too far. I realize Lucy is sitting in the clock and wave. We break up the idiots and sit down near a cliff which happy happily fished off of.

"So you guys are coming back from a job?" Lucy says.

"Yeah. There's a shortcut in these woods that'll get you back to town in no time."

"See? I told you so!" Says Happy.

"Oh yeah? Well if your nose is so great, then how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us?"

"There are some things you don't want to smell."

"What'd you say?"

"I agree." Says Natsu. "So go on home and we'll smell you later."

"Fine we will. And unless you want trouble, you should too."

"What do you mean, Gray?" I ask.

"Ezra's due back any time now."

"Erza? Isn't she the one that looks like me?" Erza sounds so familiar. I recognized the name the first time gray mentioned her. But I can't for the life of me remember why.

"Yeah. Exactly like you. Only Scarier."

"What's she like?"

"Scary." Say Gray and Natsu.

"So you said. I was kind of hoping for a description that was more than one word. A lot of things can be considered scary."

"I can guarantee you Erza could take down at least three mountains with a single kick."

"There's no need to exaggerate like that Gray, it's more like two."

"It doesn't really matter. Even if she's able to kick down a single mountain, it's still pretty scary."

"Like I said, we should get back."

"Crap! We should get going!" Says Natsu.

Suddenly the entire cliff explodes. All of us pop our head out of the dirt with sand pouring out of our mouths.

"Happy!"

Happy is currently tied to stick hovering over some coals surrounded by people below us.

"Help me."

The group surrounding Happy say "Finally, we're gonna get some real protein!"

"No berries for us tonight."

"Meat!"

"Our future holds a feast."

Happy begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Relax, there's no need to be scared. You'll be in our bellies soon enough."

"Actually, I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared. I've gotta use the bathroom really bad. I can't hold it much longer, and I bet you it's gonna make me taste weird."

"Who cares? Now cook him."

"Hey! I'm serious! It's gonna make me taste funny, I just know it will."

"Hold it right there!" Yells Natsu.

"Thank goodness! Now I'm not gonna taste weird."

"That's our friend you're trying to roast. Sorry, but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner."

Then we begin to fight the group that took happy. I take the twins.

"Vine slicers!" Two vines covered in thorns grow from the ground and hit both of the twins. The twins pass out after the first hit. That was easy. I look around and the others are finished too. We tie them to one of the trees in the forest. The goblin guy stutters out what sounded like lullaby before he and the rest of the group are pulled away by a giant shadow shaped like a hand.

"What was that?"

"Whatever it was it was fast. "Says Gray "I can't even sense their presence anymore."

"What could this mean?"

**Thank you so much for reading! Just a reminder, I would very much appreciate any suggestions for future chapters or constructive criticism. Please let me know what you thought in the comments. Thank you guys again so much for reading. I love you all! **


End file.
